turiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Religions of Turius
Religions of Turius While the original religions of Turius, pre-occupation, were scattered and lost to the pages of time, some vestiges of the old faiths remain in the religions and cults of modern Occupied Turius. Though some faiths are banned in both the Ciscan and Rebel cultures, massive obelisks and idols pockmark the destroyed Turisian landscape, the last remaining threads of the old culture and the old faith. Legality and "Official" Faiths While most settlements and communities practice varied faiths and belief systems, some communities ban outright the following of cult beliefs and the practice of religious ceremonies. The most obvious of these is the ban on Adventism in Banjaar; though Banjaar itself is often seen as the town where "anything goes", the nature of Adventism neccessitates it's illegality in the eyes of the Rebel government. Though all faiths are technically legal in Ciscan territory, the persecution of minority faiths and mysterious disappearances of vocal opposition faith leaders is well documented; the Ciscan tower is God to many Ciscans, with the Admiral and CEO the ultimate authority, above God himself. The Trinity of Faiths The Trinity of Faiths is the common term for the three main religions of Occupied-Turius: the Adventists, the Sloanists, and the Children of the Light. Though a case could be made for modern genesis for the three main religions, they all share ancient, albeit tattered, ancestry. Cults and Non-faith While the "Trinity of Faiths" comprises the largest amount of faithful in Turius, there are many Cults and Atheists within Turius itself. While these do not contain significant enough of a presence in Turius, they do require a short mention. Atheism - The classic non-faith. Though many faiths state the ancient texts remaining after the Cascade Event as fact, many reject the notion that Gods ever existed, claiming that the Cascade itself was caused by technological failure. This is the largest non-faith belief system in Turius today. Clanism - Clanism is a pantheistic faith harkening to the ancient myths of the "Alchemists" of Turius. While Clanists believe that souls and bodies exist seperately, they maintain that these souls are nothing more than energy that can be molded, manipulated, and changed. Religious leaders have claimed the ability to change lead into gold, and water into fire, but these claims have never been tested in a lab setting. It is of significant note that the Clanists claim to have been victims of a mass genocide at the hands of the Ciscan government; these claims have never been verified, confirmed, or denied. Incendianism - The Incendians are an elusive cult of priests who worship Aleis Fireborn and Adtonitus Storm. It is their belief that, with the departure of Adtonitus Storm indicated in ancient texts, and the legendary fall from grace experienced by Aleis Fireborn, the Cascade was triggered by Renakai the Lightrend to punish mankind for their pagan ways, for their failure to worship the Gods. They believe that the Gods have left Turius, and will return only when all are converted to their faith. Because of their terrorist methodology and unshakeable dogma, Incendians are banned from most settlements, and are seen few and far inbetween.